This is a case control study which began in 1977 to investigate the etiology of bladder cancer in Utah. Utah has a low incidence for the disease and the unique population (predominately Mormons) will allow several hypotheses to be studied. The major hypotheses are: a) Association of coffee with bladder cancer. (Can be studied because only about 50% of people in Utah drink coffee-compared to about 90% in the rest of the USA.) b) Association of caffeine with bladder cancer. (Can be studied because decaffeinated coffee is often used in Utah. Also we can look at caffeinated soft drinks among non-coffee users). c) Look for a synergistic effect of coffee and caffeine with tobacco. In addition, other possible risk factors such as artificial sweeteners, smoking, and occupational exposures can be examined. Finally, we hope to generate new hypotheses to explain urban-rural difference in Utah and the increasing incidence in older males. The findings from this study can also be compared to a national study done in the USA in 1978. Utah participated in the study and a similar questionnaire is used.